Sin of Loving
by CheerHeart
Summary: Destinos diferentes, passados diferentes... Porem sentimentos iguais, o que faria um padre a se aproximar tanto de uma jovem cega? e se essa jovem nao fosse uma simples deficiente? (NA: fanfic Mensal)


_**Sin of Loving  
**__( Pecado de Amar )_

_Seguindo um caminho_

_fecho meus olhos_

_e me deixo guiar... _

Aqui estois eu, com uma batina em meu pescoso... faz anos que escolhi esse caminho sem nunca voltar atras... tudo começo com uma simples promessa. Nos meus 5 anos, fui forçado a começar a lutar...sempre treinando para me tornar um querreiro, porem esse nao era o desejo de minha mae... ela clamava a paz, e vivia esclusivamente para isso... ao contrario de meu pai... o dia de sua morte foi o pior momento de minha vida, pois alem de perder minha mae, tambem perdi meu pai... pois tinha desidido entrar no caminho da fé, e isso meu orgulhoso pai nunca aceitou... pos seu desejo sempre foi ter um filho para continuar sua geração... ao qual naum continuei. Na epoca tive a conciencia que aquilo foi um meros desejo de minha mae, mais hoje sei que estou nesse percurso por causa da fé que existe em mim.

Nervoso Xiao Lang? - pergunta-me padre Ryuno.  
- Muito - confesso, olhando para minhas malas.  
- Esta arrependido? - sorri o idoso padre, ao me ver negar - Entao não fiques assim, tenho certeza que será um bom padre , vejo isso refletido em seus olhos meu jovem - sorrio pegando suas mao e beijando-as motrando respeito.  
-Obrigado padre - agradeço pegando minhas bagagens, nao sem antes ver padre Ryuno lançar-me um olhar encorajador... Saindo do aposento deixo para tras tudo aquilo que considerei um lar, mais que agora ficam como meras e felizes lembranças...

É obvio que depois daquele dia me dediquei totalmente a deus, sempre seguindo e crendo naquilo que considerava correto... e assim passaram anos de dedicaçao. Hoje tenho minha propria igreja em que passo meus proprios ensinamentos... dia apos dia vejo e ouço confissoes daqueles que pecão, mostro-os e digo-os que sempre á o perdão... sinto-me bem com suas presenças, sinto me realizado ao velos tao devotos... estou eu hoje em meu 27 anos de idade, apesar de nao ser um senhor esperiente, sei que sou um bom padre, pos e assim que quero ser visto...  
- Senhor padre, achas que devo reconsiderar! Estas louco?- diz irritado sentando-se sobre a poltrona ali presente.  
- Sr. Kinomoto, eu nao estou dizendo para reconsiderar - franzo a testa já aborrecido pelo comportamento do homem - Só estou querendo que refrita o que será bom para sua irmã - digo vendo o se acalmar com minhas palavras.  
- Ele não merece tocar em nem um fio de cabelo de tomoyo Sr. padre, nao vou reconsiderar isso nunca - diz serio mostrando claramente os ciumes de irmao - Ele é so um meros campones! nunca vou deixar que fique com minha irmã! E isso ja esta decidido - afirma se levantando mostrando determinação em suas palavras.

Olha Kinomoto, eu nao sou contra aos seus principios - começo falando friamente - Mas não aceitarei de jeito algum que queira que eu case alguem, assim tao derrepente - continuo vendo que iria retrucar - Pois você pode ser quem for, pq ainda assim terá que esperar, pois tenho varios casais a frente esperando para que eu os abençoe, e eu nao deixarei de abençoa-los só por causa de seus ciumes fraternais - replico seriamente vendo o se irritar por minhas palavras.

Mas padre! - protesta indignado - Como pode por minha irmã em ultimo nessa sua lista idiota de casorios! Logo a MINHA irmã! - replica furioso.

Ela não esta em ultimo - comento franzindo a testa para tal - E como eu já disse, pouco me importa se ela é sua irma ou nao, pois para mim todos sao iguais - falo vendo-o dar-se por derrotado.  
- Esta bem... entao qual dia acha melhor..? - sorrio vendo que finalmente deu-se por vencido " Bem melhor...".

Passados dois meses do ocorrido, emfim posso afirmar que estou livre totalmente dos compromissos cerimonias, me lembrando assim da promessa cujo propus ao senhor Kinomoto, sentindo-me na obrigaçao de avisa-lo.

Sr. Padre aonde vas? - pergunta Juny meu dicipulo mas devoto.  
- Vou falar com Kinomoto - digo arrumando minha batina - Juny se alguem vier a minha procura, diga que voltare logo sim! - digo recebendo uma afirmaçao do menino.

Seguindo para a mansão, fico a observar o tanto de abitantes sem comer á ali deitados nas calaçadas frias e duras da China. Sempre achei um desperdicio de poder o que os grandes reis e imperadores dali faziam com seus determinados dotes, mas quem sou para lhes falar o que deveriam fazer ou nao... apesar de que o respeito de todos ali eram de tanto poder que para qualquer opiniao eles necessitavam de minha pobre e umilde orientação... Porem tenho a consiência de que só minhas opiniões nao bastavam, para praticarem tal ato...

Por favor poderia dizer ao Sr. Kinomoto que estou aqui? - falo depois de ser beijado respeitosamente na mao pelo criado.  
- Sim padre - diz o pobre criado sorrindo á procura de seu mestre.

Sozinho no grande aposento, observo o quanto rica pode ser a familia kinomoto, tudo naquele salão praticamente gritava a palavra conforto... tudo era bem decorado, as cortinas eram totalmente verdes camurças, as grandes janelas davam um toque claramente oriental... o tapete vermelho combinados com as poltronas dava um charme totalmente mistico e impossivel de ser classificar...

Quem esta ai? - ouço uma voz feminina se aproximando.

Olhando para tal pessoa, percebo que talvez esteja sendo indelicado ao observar tao atentamente os detalhes do grande aposento.

Sinto muito senhorita - digo envergonhado de meus atos.  
- Por que sente? - diz se aproximando.  
- Não queria ter ficado a reparar os detalhes de sua sala - confesso sem graça vendo a rir com aquilo.

Não se preocupe - diz vindo em minha direção... porem tinha algo estranho naquele caminhar...parecia que tinha medo a cada pisar...

Precisa de ajuda? - pergunto pensando alto.

Não - fala se sentando na poltrona. Ao fazer isso reparei que não olhava em meus olhos... entao finalmente compreendi o que se passava.

Você é cega... - murmuro surpreendido por minha ousadia - Oh! Sinto muito eu...  
- Tudo bem - me interrompe sorrindo falçamente.

Sentindo-me mal por comenter ato tao errado, penso que nesses momentos ainda fico a parecer um padre iniciantes sem logica do que falar em horas inproprias.

Eu realmente sinto - digo tentando consertar meu erro.  
- Não sinta... ninquem sente, entao nao tem por que o senhor sentir... - diz tristemente me deixando intrigado por tas palavras.

Entao o que o senhor faz aqui se nao observar esse grande salão? - pergunta rindo me deixando sem graça por lembrar do ocorrido.

Estou aqui para falar com Touya Kinomoto - digo vendo-a erquer os olhos surpresa - A senhorita é irmã dele? - pergunto intrigado.

Não - murmura friamente me deixando surpreso.  
- Entendo - comento nao querendo chatia-la com interrogatorios desnecessarios, vendo que já nao se sentia confortavel ao falar do assunto.  
- Por que não se senta - diz apos uns segundos de silencio.  
- Como sabe que nao estou sentado? - pergunto supreso ao ve-la rir novamente.

Eu sinto - sorri me deixando confuso.  
- Entao é o senhor que vai casar-se com Tomoyo Kinomoto? - pergunta divertinda me deixando surpreso ao lembrar de algo.

" Ela é cega..."

Não, eu não sou o noivo - respondo ficando confuso por nao ter simplesmente dito ser um padre.

Entao tem sorte - brinca me fazendo sorri com o comentario.

Por que diz isso?  
- Ah eu só falo se o senhor se sentar sim? - comenta sorrindo de lado.  
- Esta bem - sorriu me sentando em outra poltrona - E agora sente que estou sentado? - pergunto sorrindo de lado.  
- Sim - sorri.  
- Entao agora me diga, por que diz que tenho sorte? - pergunto curioso.  
- Simples... ela é incrivelmente insuportavel - diz sorrindo de lado.  
- Hum, entao estais a dizer que a senhorita Kinomoto e uma menina mimada sim? - falo entrando na brincadeira sem nem notar o tamanho de intimidade que estou a conversar.

Bem..acho que é essas as palavras - dar de ombros me fazendo rir com o ato.

SAKURA! - me assusto, ao olhar vejo Kinomoto totalmente furioso nos observando.

O que eu disse sobre nao sair de seu quarto? - diz friamente enquanto se aproxima.  
- Sim Touya...- murmura submissa.

Não querendo me intrometer em coisas familiares, calo-me vendo-a sair, sempre tendo o cuidade de onde pisa.

Ainda bem que chegou Padre - diz interrompendo meus pensamentos.  
- Ah sim - murmuro lembrando-me - Vim aqui para marcarmos a data - digo formalmente.

Otimo! - fala alegre - Me aconpanhe sim - consinto acompanhando-o.

Depois desse estranho dia, me sentia cada vez mais confuso em relação aquela desconhecida pessoa... Por que será que Kinomoto se sentiu tao furioso por ve-la na sala? por que nao comentei ser um padre? e por que me pegava a cada santo dia pensando nessas malditas perguntas...? o pior de tudo e que me comportei como um meros adolecente, Oh Deus me perdoe por tais pensamentos... não sei mas o que pensar, por favor ilumine meus caminhos..eu imploro..

Padre? - diz Juny parecendo preocupado - O senhor esta bem?

Sim, não se preocupe - digo não certo ser verdade.

O Sr. Kinomoto esteve aqui ontem padre - diz Juny arrumando as pratelheiras com os santos.

E o que queria? - pergunto parando minhas oraçoes.

Disse que queria falar-lhe algo importante.

Hum, acho que sei do que se trata...comentou algo sobre voltar?

Sim, disse que hoje a noite voltaria

Obrigado Juny me ajudou muito - sorriu - Pode voltar para casa, já é tarde - digo vendo o acenti saindo calmamente me deixando só com meus devaneios.

_O sentir impossivel me tormenta_

_em sonhos a vejo_

_toco-a, acaricio-a _

_Sinto-me sujo morrendo_

_não posso te-la  
Posso simplesmente apreciar_

_sentir o pegueno riso de seus labios_

_macios delicados_

_que jamais terei_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**- **Sakura acha que o que estas a fazer é o certo? - preocupa-se tomoyo observando a irmã vestir-se com uma roupa preta colante e uma mascara para lhe esconde o rosto.

Claro! Achas mesmo que ficarei parada me deixando dominar por touya! - replico subindo a janela - E alem do mais preciso achar a pessoa que me cegou... e principalmente, a que matou meu Pai... - sussurro tristemente em lembranças.

Entendo...-diz tomoyo me abraçando - Não se preocupe, ninquem saberá que saiu - sussurra ela me fazendo sorri em fraternidade.

Obrigada Tomoyo - sorrio me destanciando - Ah e nao se preocupe por que já estou pondo em pratica o nosso plano excasamento - brinco fazendo a rir.  
- Ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo o que eu disse, era so brincadeira sabe - ri ela, me fazendo sorri de lado.  
- Oras sabe que levo tudo a serio - brinco rindo junto a ela - Okay, Okay o papo tah bom, mas eu preciso ir - digo voltando a janela.

Droga eu queria ir com você - resmunga ela - Algum dia eu ainda descubro, como faz para sentir movimentos - comenta me fazendo rir novamente com tal coisa.

Não se preocupe Tomoyo quando eu descobrir eu te conto - digo, fazendo-a resmungar com a provocação.

Entao ate logo - me despeço saindo janela a fora, sentindo os ventos em meus cabelos a se balançar com a noite...

Sempre tive uma dura, apesar de seres rica, sempre vivi na escuridao, a anos atras em minha festa de 7 anos, um grupo de bandidos assaltaram minha residencia com o unico proposito de nos roubar...porem era o que eu achava, ate descobrir por um deles, que tudo eras uma grande armação. Descobri isso quando pousava quase inconciente ao chao apos o forte inpacto, conseguia ouvi-los falar com alguem que aparentemente parecia ser um homem, falavam que finalmente tinham terminado seu trabalho e que por isso necessitavam do dinheiro... porem o meu pior erro naquele momento foi gemer, pois ao fazer isso, pude ver uma neblina de um homem á aproximar... e a unica coisa que me lembro antes de cair na inconciencia total, foi as duras e frias palavras... ' Matem-na

Depois disso, soube que me encontraram inconciente no jardim e que fiquei dias sem acordar de meus pesadelos, porem quando finalmente acordei... descobrir que nao conseguia mais ver a luz do dia e nem a luz da noite... aparentemente eles arrancaram a minha luz...  
E o pior de tudo, foi saber pela fria boca de Touya, que eu tinha matado nosso pai... na hora naum compreendia, como pude matar o papai se naum sabia e nem lembrava de ter feito tal coisa. Mas aquelas palavras me cortaram profundamente... lembro-me de ter ficado dias a chorar, foi nesses dias que descobri que os cegos choram... Minha irmã tentou se aproximar de mim tentando me consolar, mas eu nao queria consolo, eu queira ficar só pos na minha mente eu so me via sozinha, nao conseguia mas pensar em mas nada a nao ser na minha propria dor... fiquei sozinha e trancada durante meses em meu quarto... só tentando lembrar-me daquele dia... apos meses de solidão e dor, surgiu um sentimento profundo em minha alma... '_Vingança'_, e foi essa a unica coisa que me dava forças para viver... meu irmao me repudiava... dizia que se nao fosse para mim proteger, papai nunca teria morrido, isso so me fazia sentir mais culpa e mais determinaçao para meus objetivos...  
Com o passar dos anos os meus outros sentidos pareciam pulsar em descontrole, eu conseguia ouvir mais do que qualquer pessoa e cheirar e sentir o menos objeto presente, com o descobrir das minhas abilidades, confessei a tomoyo o que estava acontecendo, com isso ela me deu a ideia de aprender a lutar e aperfeiçoar meus sentidos.. e assim foi durante anos e anos de aperfeiçoamento. Hoje tendo 21 anos, ainda me via com o mesmo sentimento, que parecia se agoniar a todo segundo para ser liberto... o querer da doce vingança...

Vagando novamente eu me via livre dos maltratos das repulsas e dos outros sentimento que eu sentia quando presente a pessoas... naquele momento sozinha vagando pelas predios escuro era como se fosse a dona da noite.

Noite ardentia o ser  
ilumina alma  
noite que suga o dia

que escurece os ceus  
doce a noite.

.**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**- **Acha certo encobrir sua irmã nisso? - pergunta Eriol

Não sei amor, as vezes acho que deveria dizer tudo a Touya... mas por outro lado, sinto que faria o mesmo se pudece - responde Tomoyo abraçando-o enquanto continuam a observar as estrelas no jardim.

Nao pense nisso - diz aconchegando-a mais proximo a ele - Não sei o que faria sem você - sussurra fazendo a sorri.  
- Nem eu amor...nem eu... - sussurra bejando-o se pondo mais proximo ao abraço enquanto ele retribui.

_continua..._

**_Ass:_ **_CheerHeart_


End file.
